heroesofthestormfandomcom-20200223-history
Elite Tauren Chieftain quotations
The following is a list of quotations from Elite Tauren Chieftain. At shop Before purchase: * "Let's rock!" * "Ready to rock whenever you are, chief!" (if lingered on) * "We gonna jam or what?" (if lingered on) Upon purchase: * "Let's start the show! No rhythms." After purchase: * "Feel the glory of metal!" * "You got something for me to sign? Twenty bucks." (if lingered on) * "Sorry, I don't play Stairway." (if lingered on) Clicked *"I bring the Megadeth!" (upon selection) *"Ready to rock!" *"Point me to the stage!" *"It takes a real stud to rock a pink goatee." Interactions ;Interaction occurs prior the match starts, between E.T.C. and any other Hero: * "Are you ready to rock some faces off bro?" * "Heavy metal man!" * "Are you ready to take this show on the road?" * "Let's melt some faces!" * "Rock on!" Responses when ETC is interacting with any other Hero: : * "Does Diablo have horns?" * "You know it, bro!" * "Let's give these guys a hell of a show!" * "Ah no, you must be thinking of the other heavy metal bull. Gotta go!" (if interaction begins negatively) ; ;Diablo *"Gonna be the most heavy metal show ever, man." *"Oughta be one hell of a show." ;Brightwing *"You are ruinin' my cred, bro." *"I don't know and I don't wanna know." ;Murky *"Death will rise from the tides!" *"Hang on. Is that hip hop?" Moving *"Let's jam!" *"Heavy metal." *"Hell yes." *"Turned up to eleven!" *"Already there." *"Kill'em man!" *"I am all over it." *"Rockin'." *"Don't have to tell me twice." Attacking *"Give'em the horns." *"This bull is on parade." *"Let's shred!" *"Time to get my axe wet." *"Kill'em all!" *"Anger is a gift!" *"That will hurt, gotcha." Kills ;General *"I'm bred to kill, not to care." *"Injustice for all." *"No one calls." *"Now that's [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Death_metal death metal]." *"Ooh, check it out! A dead body!" ;Abathur *"Okay. That thing would make for a bitchin' album cover." ;Diablo *"Diablo's dead? WelI, I guess that makes me a slayer." (Slayer is a well-known metal band, as well as the title a non-hardcore Diablo II character gets upon completing Normal difficulty) ;E.T.C. *"Never liked tribute bands." ;Malfurion *"Go hug a tree, bro!" ;Murky *"I AM MURLOC!" Respawning *"Tuned up and good to go!" *"They can't stop me, let'em try!" *"You can't kill the metal!" *"Back from the dead... Name of my next album." Taunt * "It's moshing time, bro!" * "Now what's wrong? This guy's never seen a heavy metal bull before?" * "Welcome to the jungle, bro." Pings The following pings occur if E.T.C. is either controlled by player or if it is not AI: * "Whoa... Anyone wanna help out?" (call for assist) * "This ain't a one man show, baby!" (call for assist) * "Where's my crew at?" (call for assist) * "We oughta attack here!" (attack thing) * "Smash the enemy's core!" (attack core) * "Who wants to take a merc camp?" (merc camp) * "Let's tear apart this fort" (attack fort) * "Oughta claim this watch tower" (capture watchtower) * "Nab that thing before the bad guys do" (capture thing) * "Look out baby" (alerting danger) * "Trouble's brewing" (alerting danger) * "We oughta defend over here" (defend thing) * "Defend our core! " (defend core) * "Defend this fort!" (defend fort) * "Everybody see this structure? Good... Defend it!" (defend structure) * "If that thing goes down, this show is over!" (defend thing) * "We ought to defend this watch tower" (defend tower) * "We smashin' this building or what?" (destroy building) * "Anybody up for destroying this structure? Cause I know I am!" (destroy structure) * "This poser's gotta go!" (destroy thing) * "Let's knock this fool out" (kill enemy hero) * "Oh, I hear ya" (on the way) * "I am hoofin it over" (on the way) * "Get out of there!. Show's going south!" (retreat) * "Run to the hills!" (retreat) These quotes are heard if the E.T.C. pinging is AI: * "Ooooh, makes me wish I had a lighter" (complimenting good job) * "Knock them dead." (complimenting good job) * "Capturing a mercenary camp over here." (merc camp) * "Looks like you could use a little muscle!" (on the way) * "Help is on the way baby!" (on the way) Humorous These lines can be heard if ETC is clicked repeatedly. References made within the lines are linked to the point of reference: *"Where I go is the cow level.” *"Hell, yes I’m a fan of Mootallica!" *"My bread? Baby, I will smoke whatever you got." *"Baby I’m a five-star general of the Metal Moooolitia." *"Mess with the bull, you gon’ get the horns!" (angry moo, crashing sound) I told ya!" *"One hundred percent pure bull, baby!" *"E.T.C. – Easy as one, two, three!" *"I wanna rock and roll all day, and party every night! We can say that, right? I mean I changed up the words and everything- (telephone ringing) Oh no! Don’t pick that up. (Muffled murloc voice on phone) Okay, tell ‘em I’m not here." *"We need more cowbell... Aw, come on! That’s all you got for me?! How old is that joke, man? We need more cowbell... What we need is better writers. Forget this, baby!" (microphone feedback) "I’ll be in the tour bus." *"I like my metal like I like my coffee: black and heavy." *"Live your life by a simple creed. Mine is have a good time, all the time. Oh, and Creed sucks.” *"Man, I’ve seen a million faces, and I’ve rocked them all!" *"I have been known to get bullish around groupies." Heroic Abilities *"Stage Dive!" *"Geronimo!" *"Look out below!" *"Storm! Black clouds fill the sky!" (from "Power of the Horde", along with the following three lines) *"Earth, hear my battle cry!" *"Fire! Thunder will bring forth!" *"Death from the power of the Horde!" Category:Quotations